


Seven Days of Theodore Nott (Or, Seven Misconceptions by Pansy Parkinson)

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: There are lots of things Pansy doesn’t know about Theodore, and even more incorrect assumptions she’s made. You can’t blame her, because the first time he’s ever spoken to her is now, in Eighth Year, to ask her out on a date. Then, suddenly, everything is happening much, much too fast.





	Seven Days of Theodore Nott (Or, Seven Misconceptions by Pansy Parkinson)

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 8 - One week / Azure, Kink: Partially clothed sex. This was written in a bit of a rush, and it might show, so apologies for any errors!

Day 1  
  
Theodore Nott was full of surprises.  
  
Pansy had never spoken to him before that night, but she’d always gotten the impression that he was a mysterious, brooding, and almost unfriendly individual. He’d always been a loner, spending his spare time buried in books and parchment, rarely ever smiling at those who passed, and it made sense to Pansy that he would be closed-off and guarded, or perhaps insolent, insufferable, and rude.  
  
But after eight long years of silence, the man walked up to her and struck up a conversation for the first time ever, and Pansy was impressed by how charming she found him. In hindsight, it shouldn’t have been a surprise for someone with his family name, and his family’s social and financial stature, to be well-versed in social skills.  
  
Then again, perhaps Pansy was biased. Although she’d never spoken to him before tonight, she’d always been fascinated by him. The air of mystery he carried about him was endlessly intriguing to her, and though she hated to admit it, it was likely the same reason that so many of the other Slytherins were equally interested in him. Slytherin had no shortage of good-looking students, and the general consensus was that Theodore wasn’t one of them, but he somehow garnered the curiosity of boys and girls all over the House.  
  
Pansy liked to think she was above all of that, and that she would never allow herself to get so carried away by someone’s “mysterious air” that she would fall prey to their charms and graduate from platonic intrigue to something far more dangerous. But at the end of the night, when Theodore asked if she’d like to go to Hogsmeade with him the next day, she found that she couldn’t make herself refuse.  
  
Day 2  
  
Of course, Pansy expected that Theodore would come even further out of his shell during their date. She’d thought that, after Theodore had demonstrated such smoothness and charm the previous night, he’d perform more of the same today.  
  
She was wrong, but she was happy about that.  
  
Theodore wasn’t exactly awkward, but he was easily flustered. He stammered when he saw Pansy in her dress robes. He tripped over his feet when he first took her hand. He blushed when Pansy offered him a bite of her food off her fork. And when they had to return to Hogwarts to get back to classes, he stared at her lips and lingered for far too long without making a move.  
  
When she leaned in to kiss him first, it was over much too quickly, and Pansy had to go about the rest of her day thinking about how he tasted and desperately trying to cling onto the memory of his warm lips, his hands in her hair, and his body pressed against hers.  
  
Day 3  
  
Ordinarily, Pansy would spend her evenings in the Slytherin Common Room, sitting in front of the fire with Daphne and Draco, trading light-hearted insults and doing homework. But not tonight. Tonight, she and Theodore were trading frantic, lust-filled kisses in an empty classroom.  
  
Theodore had always been a bookish boy, and it wouldn’t be technically incorrect to refer to him as a nerd. He did excellently in classes, right behind Draco in grades, and Pansy had wondered if all his time spent either studying or just being alone in general led to him being unfamiliar with the ways of romance and sex.  
  
She was, once again, proven wrong - and naturally, she certainly wasn’t complaining this time.  
  
A part of her knew that their first time together should be slow and gentle as they explored each other’s bodies and got to know each other intimately, but that wasn’t what was happening here. There was too much desperation, too much longing, too many clothes and yet not enough patience to remove them.  
  
Pansy barely had time to process their hasty, rushed movements as Theodore messily hiked her skirt up around her waist, his mouth latching onto the exposed skin of her breast as she tossed her bra out of the way. As he kicked off his own trousers, he lowered himself so he could taste her, and his tongue against her center was too much but, at the same time, far too little.  
  
When he finally pushed into her, all she could to keep herself from completely unravelling beneath him was to tightly grasp onto his shirt, never removed in their frenzy, and hold on for dear life.  
  
Day 4  
  
For a moment when Pansy woke up the next morning, back in her bed after sneaking back in unnoticed late last night, she wondered if she had played herself and given Theodore what he wanted much too soon. Perhaps he had just wanted sex. Perhaps he only wanted a fling, and she should have made sure about that before agreeing to go out with him. Perhaps…  
  
But the note left waiting for her on the table of the Common Room, stuck there with a clever charm so only she could read it, said otherwise. Theodore wanted to see her again - this time for dinner, tonight, at another restaurant in Hogsmeade.  
  
The day inched by too slowly for Pansy’s liking after that. When she finally met Theodore that evening, she threw her arms around him too enthusiastically. Luckily, when he kissed her back, he revealed that he’d been awaiting this moment just as impatiently.  
  
After dinner, they took another trip to the same empty classroom. This time, they took it slow.  
  
Day 5  
  
All day long, Pansy could not get the thought of Theo out of her mind. She knew he would be busy today, and they wouldn’t be able to meet, but when she was first told of this she figured that she wouldn’t miss him too much. After all, they’d only started getting to know each other four days ago.  
  
But again, Pansy found herself being very, very wrong. She couldn’t stop thinking about Theo. His voice, his kisses, his touch, his scent - they lingered heavily on her mind, and no matter how hard she tried to immerse herself in classes, participate in conversation with Daphne and Draco, or even eat her meals properly, her whole mind was full of nothing but Theo.  
  
It was, on this very same day, that Pansy realized with a jolt that she may be head over heels in love.  
  
Day 6  
  
Somehow, Pansy thought that there was nothing left about Theo that could surprise her. Again, she was wrong.  
  
Pansy had never been able to look at Theo closely in anything that wasn’t a low-light situation. During most of their first date, she’d felt too shy to look him in the eyes all the time, and when she did, her brain had been such a whirl of heady attraction and enchantment that she’d missed out on an important detail - a detail she was just only noticing today, as they cuddled in the Common Room between classes, a way of them going public with their relationship.  
  
Theo’s eyes weren’t just blue. They were azure: bright and deep at the same time, holding a wealth of emotions and expressions that Pansy felt foolish not to have noticed before.  
  
“Your eyes aren’t black,” Theo noted suddenly. “They’re brown.”  
  
Pansy supposed she wasn’t the only person learning new things about the other every day.  
  
“I think,” Theo said. “I think I might be in love with you.”  
  
It was too soon. It was all happening too fast. They’d only first spoken five days ago, and now they were speeding through their relationship much too quickly. Yet, Pansy didn’t feel particularly inclined to hit the brakes.  
  
“I think I might be in love with you, too.”  
  
Day 7  
  
To be quite honest, Pansy liked to think that, despite her reputation for being shrill and over-the-top, she was quite a sensible person deep down. One rarely got into the Slytherin house without being analytical and cunning, after all. This is likely why she felt the need to be more than a little concerned about her relationship with Theo. It made sense that she should try to stay realistic and logical about the situation.  
  
It was also likely the reason that Pansy’s best friends were equally worried. Daphne remarked that the only acceptable case for saying “I love you” to someone on your sixth day of speaking to them was if one of you was dying. Draco said, offhandedly, that he’d never known her to rush so quickly into love - and he would know. And Pansy herself thought that if they were going so quickly now, the chances of them crashing and burning were terrifyingly high, and it was rendering her unable to focus on her homework.  
  
At that very moment, the door to the dungeon Common Room swung open, and Theo stepped in. Those eyes Pansy felt she could swim in swept the room before falling on her. He nodded, then gestured back towards the entrance and made his way back out.  
  
Pansy put her things away and rushed out of the Common Room. She found Theo waiting for her just outside the secret wall leading in. Without a word, Theo smiled and leaned forward, capturing her lips in his. Pansy immediately felt herself melt into him, but the kiss was cut short as he pulled away much too fast for her liking. Her sounds of protest were cut off by his voice.  
  
“Is something bothering you?” he asked.  
  
Pansy wondered how he’d noticed. They’d only known each other for a week, after all.  
  
“Theo,” she said. “Don’t you think that maybe we’re going a bit too fast?”  
  
Theo laughed, and the sound took Pansy aback. She’d never heard or seen him laugh before. It was a wonderful look on him, and a surprisingly delightful sound.  
  
“Of course we’re going too fast,” he said, still chuckling. “But I don’t care, do you?”  
  
Pansy thought about it for a moment, then smiled. “No, I don’t.”  
  
She couldn’t help thinking, as Theo wrapped her arms around her and kissed her again, that she wouldn’t mind going this fast with him for the rest of her life. Maybe she was moving too fast again with these thoughts - but this time, she didn’t mind.


End file.
